


Five Ways John Sheppard Acts Like a 14-year-old Girl

by ras_elased



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased





	Five Ways John Sheppard Acts Like a 14-year-old Girl

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: 5 ways sheppard acts like a 14 year](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%205%20ways%20sheppard%20acts%20like%20a%2014%20year), [genre: 5 things](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%205%20things), [genre: fluff](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20fluff), [genre: humor](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20humor), [pairing: mcshep](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20mcshep), [rating: pg](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3A%20pg)  
  
  
---|---  
  
_   
**Five Ways John Sheppard Acts Like a 14-year-old Girl**   
_

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/ras_elased/pic/000015c7/)(Click on the pictures to view them full size.)  
**ETA**: Gah! I completely forgot to give credit for #4 and #5 to [](http://triple7lies.livejournal.com/profile)[**triple7lies**](http://triple7lies.livejournal.com/), for helping me brainstorm! You are awesome help with the reticent muse, my dear! :D

So, although I'm 25 years old, McShep makes me turn into a 14 year old squeeing fangirl. I can only assume the same thing happens to John. Hence:

 

 

  


**1\. He makes doodles in the margins of his personal mission reports.**

 

 [](http://i105.photobucket.com/albums/m223/ras_elased/mission_report.jpg)  


 

Rodney stepped into John's office and snapped his fingers expectantly. "I need the mission report from P7X-345."

 

John just scrunched his eyebrows and froze. "Um…why?" he hedged.

 

Rodney sighed in frustration. "If you must know, I was trying to write up my report and I can't remember any names of the Tenuvian council except for Blarko."

 

"Bartok," John corrected seamlessly.

 

"Whatever, yes. You see? I need your report as a reference, so can I have it or not?" He made impatient grabby motions with his hand.

 

John surreptitiously closed the bottom drawer of his desk with his foot, successfully stashing the folder sitting on top of the pile. "Sorry, buddy. I haven't finished it yet."

 

Rodney just rolled his eyes. "Right, of course. Remind me again what you do all day? Because it certainly isn't paperwork!" he scowled.

 

John just grinned lazily back at him before he got a call from his radio. "John?" Elizabeth sounded puzzled. "Um...Could you come to my office for a moment? I think there's been a mix up with some of your mission reports."

 

  


 

**2\. He has a playlist on his iPod dedicated to songs that remind him of Rodney.**

   
[](http://i105.photobucket.com/albums/m223/ras_elased/johns_ipod.jpg)  


([Download John's iPod Playlist and lyrics](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/2663.html)) 

Lorne sat down next to Rodney, his tray piled high with breakfast food. Rodney made a face and moved over a few inches, glaring at John as if he were to blame for Lorne joining them after his morning run. "Honestly, would it have killed you to take a shower before you came here?" Rodney snapped, scrunching up his nose. "You're dripping sweat everywhere, it's disgusting."

 

Lorne just rolled his eyes and ignored him, sliding John's iPod and headphones across the table. "Thanks for letting me borrow it, sir." With a wry smile, he added, "You've got quite an interesting taste in music, once you get past all the Johnny Cash."

 

John glanced down at the screen, which was highlighting the last played song on the list: Head Over Feet, by Alanis Morissette.

 

"Uh…I lent it to Cadman last, so she must have downloaded some of her personal stuff."

 

Lorne peered at him doubtfully over a forkful of eggs. "Must have," he agreed.

 

 

**3\. He passes notes back and forth to Rodney during debriefings.**

 

 [](http://i105.photobucket.com/albums/m223/ras_elased/notes1.jpg)  [](http://i105.photobucket.com/albums/m223/ras_elased/notes2.jpg)  


 

John was still snickering over Rodney's bright red face as he began to write, "Do you like me? Check yes or no." He stopped abruptly at the sound of Elizabeth's voice.

 

"John, something you'd like to share with the class?"

 

He immediately closed his notebook and raised his head to find everyone in the room looking at him with varying levels of annoyance and amusement. Putting on his most innocent expression, he replied, "No, I'm good. Please continue." He added a gracious head nod for effect.

 

Elizabeth just raised her eyebrow and tried to stifle her smirk.

 

  

**4\. He keeps a diary. And gets grounded.**

 

 [](http://i105.photobucket.com/albums/m223/ras_elased/journal1.jpg)  [](http://i105.photobucket.com/albums/m223/ras_elased/journal2.jpg)  


 

"Sheppard," Rodney's voice called over the radio, interrupting his writing. "I talked to Elizabeth. You're no longer grounded."

 

John's mood instantly brightened. "Really?"

 

"Yes, really." Rodney's voice was condescending, but John knew he was fighting a smile. "But you owe me big time."

 

"What are we talking here? First born?" John snickered. "Because you and kids is just—"

 

"Horrifying. Yes, I know." There was a pause, then, "Let's just say you owe me a favor of my choosing."

 

"Now _that_ is horrifying…but I suppose I don't have much choice, do I?" John surrendered, staring out at the setting Atlantian sun.

 

"Hmm, no, I'd say not," Rodney replied smugly.

 

"So…wanna take Jumper One out to the party?"

 

"What, now? Um…Sure, just…let me change my pants."

 

   


**5\. He giggles and blushes and gets butterflies in his stomach.**

**   
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/ras_elased/pic/00007wd7/)**

 

Fifteen minutes later, John had emptied half his closet before deciding that he really needed to add a little color to his wardrobe.

 

"Fine, black it is," he decided, throwing on a fresh t-shirt. "If it's good enough for Johnny Cash, it's good enough for me."

 

He spent the next fifteen minutes in front of his mirror, fussing with his hair gel. But he would never, ever admit that to Rodney, even upon threat of sewer detail…or even quality time with Kavanaugh.

 

"What's taking so long?" John heard Rodney's irritated voice in his radio. "Are you still primping in front of the mirror?"

 

John watched his reflection's eyes widen in shock. "No!" John pouted.

 

"Whatever," Rodney answered, unconvinced. "Just get your ass down here and fly me to the mainland. I'm hungry and the party's already started, so all the good food will be taken if we don't leave now."

 

John spent most of the long walk to the Jumper bay trying to calm the completely ridiculous and unnecessary butterflies in his stomach. He had almost succeeded when he turned the corner to find McKay in new cargo pants and a charcoal grey t-shirt, bent over the Jumper controls, round ass shoved up in the air, directly in John's line of sight.

 

"Unguh…" he said eloquently.

 

"What was that?" Rodney muttered, half-turning towards John.

He swallowed, then tried again. "I, uh…Whatcha doing?"

 

"Well, you were taking so long, I thought I'd take the opportunity to run a few diagnostics. Don't want a repeat of the overload this afternoon," he replied snidely.

 

John gave Rodney's ass a contrite look. "Er…Right. So, we gonna do this thing or what?"

 

Turning and sinking into the copilot's chair, Rodney gave John a look that came frighteningly close to a smirk. "Yeah, I'd say it's about time we did."

 

John just gave him a funny look before settling behind the controls and taking off for the mainland, the bonfire easily spotted in the distance.

 

A few hours later, both John and Rodney were pleasantly warm from the giant bonfire and the Athosians' mead, laughing heartily over Ronon's "test of manhood" on P7X-345, where they'd made him shave his head. John was still drunkenly giggling into his mug when Rodney surprised him. "Sheppard, close your eyes."

 

John blinked at him tipsily for a second. "Um…why?"

 

Rodney shook his head. "Nevermind why. You said earlier that you owed me a favor, so this is it. Now close your eyes."

 

John gave him a suspicious squint before complying. Just as his eyelids shut, John let one eye pop back open to peer at Rodney, who gave him a glare that meant he'd been expecting that small bit of defiance. Sighing, John closed his eyes and tensed, wary of whatever Rodney had in mind. After a few long seconds, John was getting anxious. He opened his mouth to tell Rodney to just get on with it already, but his words were drowned out as soft lips claimed his own.

 

Rodney swallowed John's soft moan of surprise, then John leaned into the kiss, his body feeling pliable and willing from the drink. He lazily mouthed Rodney's lips, warm and slick, until finally Rodney pulled away to look into John's wide eyes. "…Rodney?" he asked, unsure where exactly that had come from.

 

McKay just rolled his eyes and let out one of the sighs he usually reserved for overly stupid lab techs. "Oh, please! I saw your mission reports sitting at the top of Elizabeth's in box yesterday, I borrowed your iPod off of Cadman last week, and I spend enough time with you off duty to know that you're always writing in that stupid diary of yours! You're not just a fourteen-year-old girl, Colonel, you're a dorky, _lovesick_ fourteen-year-old girl!"

 

John felt his face get so hot he was halfway expecting to spontaneously combust. "It's a journal, not a diary," he objected petulantly.

 

Rodney just looked at him skeptically. "Right." A pause, then, "So, can we get back to making out like horny teenagers?"

 

John couldn't stop the absurd giggle that erupted from his chest, even as he felt himself blushing again. Leaning forward, he easily pulled Rodney towards him, their mouths meeting halfway in a searing kiss. The rest of the night passed in a warm, blissful haze, too wrapped up in each other to notice Lorne giddily snapping pictures with Elizabeth's camera.

   



End file.
